


Funeral

by akijammmmm



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akijammmmm/pseuds/akijammmmm





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
“大仓忠义，你很闲吗”  
大仓忠义跟在安田章大身后，冷不丁被这样问道。  
“很忙啊”  
“那你…”  
“保护yasusu可是很重要的任务呢”  
“我不需要你保护”  
“诶真的吗”大仓凑到安田耳边小声道，“举不了枪的安田组长被人知道了可是很危险呢”  
安田脸一阵红一阵白地瞪了大仓一眼，头也不回地快速离开。  
啊，又惹他生气了。  
大仓慢悠悠地在安田组里遛弯，刚好遇上回到组里的仓子。  
“哟，妹妹”  
仓子不回答他，从包里拿出手枪直接抵在大仓的下巴上。  
“还是这么可怕呢kurako”  
仓子白了大仓一眼，收起枪也不跟他对话往里走。  
“kurako今天的任务有点耗时间耽误了跟yasuko的约会正不爽着呢”，丸山把大门关上，“大仓先生今天来找组长？”  
“是呢”大仓点点头，“不过yasusu还是不爱理我”  
“敢这么叫组长的大概只有大仓先生了”丸山见大仓在烟盒里掏出烟，连忙从裤袋里拿出打火机为大仓打上火，“以前我跟yasuko和kurako一起长大，成年前对组里的事不太清楚，想不到大仓先生跟组长有这么深的交情…”  
“我跟yasusu吗”大仓吸了一口烟，“以前的事已经有点记不清了”。

（2）  
大仓还记得母亲在怀孕时手碰着她肚子上的触感，暖暖的，有时胎儿在动仿佛在跟他打招呼一样。  
母亲会问大仓想要弟弟还是妹妹，那时只有5岁的大仓出于不想分享自己珍藏的玩具枪的私心，真诚地向上天许愿想要一个妹妹。  
最后愿望成真了，可是大仓却无比后悔自己的决定。  
在仓子即将一岁生日时，大仓组内某个干部带了几十人在管辖的范围内大肆破坏，混战中有人跑回了组里，大仓的母亲将大仓和仓子藏在房顶的暗层里，大仓就这样死死捂着仓子不断哭泣的嘴，在缝隙中看着自己的母亲是如何被人开枪打死。  
当大仓组长找到大仓时，仓子已经被大仓捂的脸色发青，将仓子从大仓拽得紧紧的手里抱出，然后一把将大仓扛下楼。  
到大仓组长夫人出殡的期间，大仓一直表现如木偶一样，不言不语。  
父亲为大仓系上黑色的领带，见他还是一言不发，叹了口气摸摸他的头然后把他牵到灵堂。  
灵堂中央躺着大仓的母亲，脸被一张白色的布盖着，头顶的遗像是他记忆中那张优雅美丽的脸，一想到这张脸从此会在自己的记忆里越来越模糊，大仓站起身跑出了灵堂。  
“组长、小少爷他…”  
“没事，随他吧”  
大仓组长看着自己怀里熟睡的仓子，叹了口气。

“不哭不哭哦～”  
大仓抬头，身边不知道什么时候坐着一个跟自己年纪相仿的小男孩，怀里抱着一个婴儿。  
“…你在干什么？”  
“你醒啦”男孩轻轻地拍拍怀里的婴儿，“在哄安子睡觉哦～”  
“…安子？”  
“我的妹妹哦～”男孩抱着婴儿向大仓凑近，“你看是不是很可爱～”  
大仓看了看男孩怀里的婴儿，小男生争强好胜的个性这时候突然出现，“...我的妹妹更加可爱！”  
“原来你也有妹妹啊～”  
大仓看着眼前男孩这张天真的笑脸，内心突然感到一阵挫败。  
“你呢？”  
“我？”  
“我回答了你的问题了，到你了”  
大仓才反应过来男孩在问他干什么，想到今天来这里的目的，眼泪仿佛又要流出来。  
“…里面躺着的人是我妈妈”  
“……”  
“真奇怪，前几天还在跟我说话，今天就躺在这里了”  
“……”  
“仓子还那么小，如果死掉的是我就好了”  
男孩看着大仓使劲忍着眼泪憋得红红的脸，轻轻地碰了碰安子柔软的脸，“我觉得你妈妈是希望你跟妹妹都好好活着才到天国的，所以你一定要好好替代妈妈好好保护妹妹"  
"你看”男孩将小婴儿抱到大仓手里，“暖暖的，是不是很可爱呢”  
大仓看着怀里的婴儿，稍微收紧手臂，婴儿身上特有的奶香味就飘进鼻子里。  
“嗯……”

随着大仓组长夫人的葬礼结束，大仓组的小姐也因为年幼生病而跟着夫人而去。  
大仓跑去质问大仓组长，换来的是一阵沉默，最后还是一直照顾自己的阿姨心软告诉了大仓真相。  
“安田…”  
自己的妹妹在安田组，是自己的父亲亲手送去的，为了保全自己。

（3）  
“咳咳…”  
大仓回到组里，走过组长房间时又听见父亲在咳嗽。  
没有进门问候，大仓径直回到自己的房间。  
自从母亲过世后，大仓组就像他父亲的身体一样越来越衰弱，大仓嘲笑这一切都是父亲的懦弱造成的。  
当知道自己的妹妹并没有死而是被送到安田组时，大仓曾想过办法去看看自己的妹妹，只可惜那时自己太小还没有到门口就被拦下，到可以自己上学后，却因为安田组的强大而无法接近。  
大仓恨父亲的无能，更恨自己的弱小，母亲留给他唯一的珍宝，却容易地被人夺走。  
他看着自己干净整洁的房间，父亲从不让他碰枪，似乎希望他能够做个普通人。  
“事到如今我还能做个普通人吗？”他曾经这样质问，可是换来的只是父亲的沉默。  
“我活着还有意义…吗…”  
大仓一直记得那个不知名的男孩对他说过的话，他好想再问问他，失去一切现在的自己，他还会跟他说同样的话吗？

“忠义…”房门被扣响，父亲因为生病而沙哑的声音从门外响起，“我能进来吗？”  
大仓叹了口气，站起身打开门。  
面对儿子的直视，大仓组长躲着他的目光低下了头，“收拾一下，等会跟我去安田组”  
“为什么”  
“安田组长的儿子庆生邀请了我们…”  
“哈”大仓笑出了声，“你已经不堪到要去为害死妈妈的人庆祝了吗”  
“我、”  
“可以哦”大仓收起来笑，“我倒要看看安田是什么牛鬼蛇神需要你这么害怕他”

如果可以，大仓宁愿一辈子都不要答应父亲，当越过安田组一众不善的目光后，首先进入视线的是安田组长牵着的、他记了很多年的、那个对他温柔地安慰他的不知道名字的男孩。

（4）  
“您好，安田少爷”  
“大仓さん你来了”  
“今天也打扰了”  
大仓进门后跪在门边将门关好，然后再起身端正地坐到安田身边。  
安田看着他礼节周全得样子，心里默默地叹了口气。  
安田组长在生日宴的那天见安田一直盯着大仓看，便提出让大仓经常来找安田玩的这个建议。  
大仓组长脸色苍白地正想拒绝，大仓却笑着答应。  
“小少爷真是青出于蓝胜于蓝呢”安田组长对大仓这样说道。  
回到组里大仓组长质问大仓为什么要擅自答应，大仓只留下了一句“没什么”就关上了门。  
他是怎么也没想到，那天的男孩是安田组的小少爷，或者说是自己刻意拒绝承认这个事实，母亲出殡那天外面都是安田组的人的事实。

大仓停下手上的笔，看着安田趴在桌子上睡着的脸，按捺住自己骚动的心，拿起脱下来的的校服盖到安田身上。  
“啊抱歉、我睡着了…”  
安田被碰到后就醒了，大仓收回手拿起笔继续写作业。  
“大仓さん的字很漂亮呢…”  
“不，比起小少爷还差得远了”  
安田看着大仓那一副要将天聊死的脸，叹了口气将脸转到另一边又趴下了。  
大仓斜眼看了看安田的后脑勺，心想这个人到底是不是黑道的儿子，随便就将后背对着别人。  
大仓从进门口心里一直想着包里的枪，组里跟他走得比较近的干事给他防身而瞒着父亲特地给他准备的。  
大仓会答应安田组长的建议，不是没有过认为自己终于有机会为母亲复仇的念头。  
但转念一想，凭自己单枪匹马，只是在送羊入虎口。  
不知道为什么，看着安田毫无防备的背影，大仓的心却越来越躁动。  
以为安田又再睡着过去，大仓轻轻地取出枪抵在安田后脑大约十公分处。  
“大仓さん平时没有练枪吗”  
大仓被吓得手抖了一抖，安田转过头来看着他。  
安田叹了口气，上前握住微微颤抖的枪口抵在自己的额头上，“对准，扣下，就这么简单”  
大仓看着安田的眼睛，突然心里一阵害怕。  
那个温柔的男孩又出现了，跟眼前的少年重叠在一起。  
“我做不到…”眼泪缺堤一样流下，“我就是一个废人，谁都保护不了…”  
安田牵过他的手，对他说“跟我来”

（5）  
安田将大仓领到组里一个小院子，大仓站在转角位看见走廊边有两个小女孩。  
长发的女孩眼睛红红的吃着小点心，短发女孩一边小声地哼着歌一边帮长发女孩绑双马尾。  
“yasuko～”  
“啊shota尼！”  
短发女孩听见安田喊她，冲安田挥挥手然后将另外一边的马尾也扎上，牵起长发女孩走到安田身边。  
“你们在干什么啊？”安田摸了摸短发女孩的头，女孩软软小小的手牵起了他的手。  
“kurako又哭鼻子了我又要哄她了呢～”  
“我哪有哭…”长发女孩看着一言不发盯着自己的大仓，躲到短发女孩身后也回盯着他。  
“要好好相处不许吵架哦～”安田蹲下对她们说。  
“不会吵架呢，我最喜欢了kurako了～”  
“嗯，去玩吧～”  
两个女孩走后，安田维持着背对大仓的姿势，“kurako在安田组过得不错”  
“可是她已经没有了关于你们的记忆了”  
“就算这样，你还想她回家吗”  
“她”大仓盯着女孩走开的方向 ，“长得很像妈妈”  
“我想也是呢，你都看傻了”  
“……”  
“这是最后一次机会哦”  
“…最后？”  
“杀掉我的机会”  
“……”  
“那么你能答应我吗？在成功让仓子回到大仓组前最后一次直接接触她”  
“好，我答应你”  
“那约定好了”安田终于回过头笑着对大仓说。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

（6）  
“组长要出门？”  
“嗯”  
“那个…现在安田组都这样了，您没必要…”  
“hina酱，要记住别人的好哦～”大仓回头看看刚入组不久的新人，笑笑摸了摸他的头。  
“组长的事你就让他去吧”  
“横山先生…”  
村上看着大仓已经离去的门口，“组长这到底是为了什么呢？仓子小姐不愿意回来组长是要去看她吗？”  
“hina果然还是太年轻了”横山摸摸村上的头，引起这个小虎牙的一顿反抗。  
“我是murakami不是hina呐横山先生！”  
“是是村上さん”

“大仓先生今天也来找组长？”  
“嗯嗯，yasusu呢？”  
“组长在道场哦”  
“thank you～”  
丸山心情复杂地看着大仓离去的背影，安田组已经大不如以前了，这个男人还像以前一样来找自家组长，让人猜不透他的意图。  
大仓走过安田组诺大的院子，长长的走廊已经没了昔日的热闹，在以前哪会像现在一样让自己进出自如。  
安静的道场传来一点声响，大仓从门边看见安田在做着复健练习，汗顺着脖子流到他的衣服里，大仓就这么盯着他看了很久。  
“你在看什么？”  
大仓回过神，安田擦着汗问他。  
“yasusu还是没变呢跟以前一样努力呢～”  
“这里没有别人你就不用再演戏了”  
“是不是演戏安田组长不是很清楚吗”大仓一把从后面抱住安田，嘴唇贴近他耳边轻声道。  
“你放开我！”安田挣扎着想要挣开大仓的禁锢，可是力量的差异让他已经反抗不了这个比他强太多的男人了。  
大仓用力将安田转过来吻上，手滑进衣服在他的身体里游走。  
安田被他吻得呼吸困难，偏偏被这个男人握着重要的部位，双腿一软大仓顺势将安田压倒在地上。  
大仓自上而下看着安田，嘴被他咬出了血，自己的血染到了他的唇上，为安田迷离的表情上增添了一份妩媚。  
“在演戏的是安田组长吧，明明身体已经变得这样了”大仓将安田的衣服一件件掀开，渐渐裸露出来的皮肤带着一层好看的玫瑰色。  
“okura…”安田被大仓撩起情欲，抬手把大仓拉向自己，在接吻之余大仓将他的裤子一并脱下。  
没有过多的前戏，大仓在进入安田身体的那一刻安田皱了一下眉，等他慢慢调整好呼吸大仓便快速动起来。  
“嗯…嗯…”  
安田被大仓顶得忍不住发出了声，想用手捂嘴却被大仓抓着手然后一下抱起来。  
“啊！”坐起来后一下子进到深处，安田用手撑着大仓的肩膀，想逃离这让他快要迷失的快感。  
“yasu…”大仓用手轻轻抚着安田的脸，已经多久了没有看到安田的笑脸。  
高潮时安田流下了生理泪水，大仓把自己埋进了安田身体的深处，在训练后又被大仓做了这样的事，安田累得失去了意识。  
大仓将安田的衣服拉好然后将他抱回房间，刚刚做的时候就察觉到，这个人好像又瘦了？  
大仓很清楚安田压力的根源是自己，可是从以前大仓就确定一辈子都不会放开他。  
“我爱你”这句话，他从来只敢在安田睡着的时候说，轻轻的，用只有自己能听到的音量。

（7）  
“okura你怎么了？”  
“嗯？”  
“全射歪了”  
大仓定睛一看，才看到自己练习的子弹全打到目标以外的地方。  
“又跟大仓叔叔吵架了？”  
“嗯……”  
安田叹了口气，拿起枪上膛对着远处的罐子开枪，不偏不倚正中罐身。  
“okura还是小孩子脾气呢很容易跟着情绪走”  
“才不是”  
“看吧”  
“靠着我那个不靠谱的老爸大仓组根本不可能壮大起来”  
“所以你要好好练习帮他呀～”  
“总觉得我根本不懂yasu你在想什么，要我装疯卖傻打入安田组，私下帮大仓组招人，这么帮我对安田组有什么好处，培养一个威胁自己的对手？”  
“嗯…”安田向着另外一个罐子打了一枪，“想做个普通人？”  
“普通人…你觉得可能吗”  
“可能哦只要okura帮我，等价交换嘛～”  
“我……”  
“呐呐okura你看”安田掏出手机，“kurako和yasuko的合照哦”  
大仓拿下安田的手机，“长大了很多呢，都读高中了”  
“嗯嗯名正言顺的jk哦”  
“maru有在保护她们吗？”  
“有哦，而且不要把你妹妹想象得这么弱啊说不定比你还厉害”  
“厉害？”大仓一把扣着安田的脖子，“你说真的吗？”  
“咳咳大概比你厉害一点点”安田拍拍大仓的手臂，“okura你真是对我越来越不客气了以前还会毕恭毕敬叫我安田少爷的”  
大仓被安田说得脸一红马上放开安田，“你乱说什么呢”  
“嘿嘿脸红了”  
“好了练习结束！回家了！”  
大仓往前走了一段感觉后面没人跟上来，见安田还坐在地上微笑着看着他。  
“走啦干什么呢”大仓往回走到安田面前把他拉起来，安田也不躲借着他的力站起身。  
“没什么，就觉得okura现在长得比我高很多了”  
眼前的安田是真的在不知不觉间比自己矮很多，不对是自己比他高很多，他在在意这个？  
大仓揉了揉安田的脑袋，“yasu不论个子怎么样，在我这里都是那个厉害的安田组少爷哦”  
“原来okura很喜欢我啊”  
“笨蛋说什么呢走了”  
“哈哈哈okura不要害羞再夸夸我嘛～”  
直到回家躺在床上，大仓才想起来自己想问安田的问题都被安田糊弄过去。  
“他到底在想什么呢…”大仓心里带着隐隐的不安睡了过去。

几天后大仓接到组里的电话说大仓组长进了医院，赶到时父亲已经被发出病危通知书。  
大仓坐在外面耳边传来轰鸣，空无一人安静的走廊像塞满了人一样令他感到窒息。

（8）  
大仓组长的葬礼草草办完，在父亲的墓碑前大仓只允许安田站在他身边听着和尚嘴里念念有词。  
“虽然他该死，但是我还是要问一句，是不是你”  
安田看了一眼大仓又将目光转回墓碑上，“不是我”  
“我信你”大仓这样说道。

（9）  
“okura够了”横山裕使劲抓住大仓的手，与少年时代不一样横山现在也不能那么轻易地制止大仓，看着躺在大仓脚边满脸是血的人，暗暗叹了口气。  
“看来也不是他呢…”  
“okura你冷静点，这件事交给yasu就好……”  
“两年了yoko”大仓拿出手帕擦了擦手，“我已经有足够的耐性相信他了”  
“我以为你们是好友…”  
“互相利用的关系罢了”  
“我觉得你还是…”横山被眼前的男人盯得发毛，自从大仓组长过世后，这个人现在大概谁也不相信，即使是少年时代和他亲如兄弟的安田。  
“走吧yoko”  
“去哪？”  
“安田组啊”大仓从怀里拿出一张邀请卡，“安田组长大寿，我怎么也得赏个脸”

大仓进入了这道熟悉得不能再熟悉的门，甚至还有一些新人会笑着跟他打招呼，大仓心想，如果这时自己直接进入安田组长的房间是不是都不会有人拦着。  
“是看废物的眼神呢”大仓曾经这样对横山说，自己磨蹭了这么些年，什么都保护不了。  
看着眼前的安田组长招呼他的样子，仿佛多年前，还是那个看不起自己的样子。  
拿起酒杯，嘴里的祝贺还没念出来，安田组长却倒下了。  
在场所有人都沉默，看着安田组长一边吐着白沫一边往外爬。  
怎么回事？大仓回头，却看见安田站在门口。  
安田看着安田组长一步一步爬向他，试图从衣服里掏出枪，安田上前将枪夺过然后抵在他的额头。  
“yasuda…shota…”  
“我在呢父亲”  
“你闭嘴！…我不是你父亲！”  
“哦怎么说呢”  
“畜牲…”安田组长一阵剧烈的咳嗽吐出了血，“…我要杀了你！”  
安田将枪放到安田组长手中，“来吧，就像当年杀我父亲一样”  
可惜安田组长再也不能扣起扳机，被呕吐物堵住气管断气了。

（10）  
“yasu你在干什么？”大仓跟安田站在尸体的两头这样问道。  
“帮你报仇”  
“你少胡说了！为什么要杀了自己父亲！”  
“他才不是我父亲”安田收起手里的枪，“我的父亲早就死在他手上了，你的妈妈也是他杀死的”  
大仓越过尸体抓着安田的衣领，“既然你早就知道为什么不跟我说！”  
“我没有办法！”安田回抓大仓的手，“他是安子的亲生父亲，我还能怎么办…你教教我…”  
大仓大概是第一次看到安田要哭的表情，还没反应过来身体就被转了向，自己下意识掏出枪打到偷袭的人的腿上。  
“枪法还是要再练练呢”大仓面对面架着安田，看着血从他额头渗出，“对不起，okura”


	3. Chapter 3

（11）  
“okura，又有人来见你了”  
“啊…yoko你替我去见吧”  
横山见大仓收拾了包，提起往外走。  
“去看yasu？”  
“嗯……”  
“...…”  
“尼酱”横山已经好久没听过他这样叫自己，“拜托你了”

“组长您要出门吗？新入组的村上急匆匆地跑过来，“今天天气预报有雨您带上这个吧”  
“hina酱真是很可靠呢”大仓接过村上的伞，然后揉了揉他的头发，“那么组里就拜托你啦”  
“嗯！”村上脸红地摸摸大仓揉过的地方，目送他离开。  
横山在后面目睹了这一幕，想起了前不久村上来组里的面试理由是亲眼见过大仓的身手了得，认为他是自己可以追随的人。  
横山当然对这种傻理由嗤之以鼻，可惜大仓一句“不是挺好吗”就把他收到门下。  
越来越摸不清他在想什么了，横山叹了口气。

来到医院门口时果然下起了大雨，大仓收起伞来到病房门口，门口安田组的小弟向他鞠了鞠躬，推门，视线前是躺在床上的安田。  
大仓放下包将换洗的衣服放进柜子里，按照医生教给他的方法帮安田活动一下关节，然后用毛巾擦了擦安田的身子和脸，最后拿起书坐在安田旁边看起来。  
坐了一会门被轻轻打开，进来的是那张跟安田相似的脸。  
“啊大仓先生，今天又麻烦您了”  
“不用客气哦yasuko”  
“这段时间真的多得你的关照了”  
大仓看着这个差点就嫁给了自己的女孩，突然十分想念安田，明明他就躺在这里。

（12）  
安田前不久接受了开颅手术，在参加安田组长的葬礼时突然倒下，自己被通知时手术已经进行了2小时。  
大仓还记得放下电话时手在抖，横山载着他到医院路上还在想，安田不会就这么死了吧。  
但似乎上天并不想那么早把他接回去。  
几天的时间，除上次在安子婚礼上除掉的一班人，安田组内又有人蠢蠢欲动，大仓带着人去把这些人抓起来打，为首的人质问他为什么要帮安田，大仓拿着枪一时语塞。  
“不关你的事”，子弹贯穿了人的腿，他又想起那天安田章大跟他说对不起。  
最终，安田组树倒猢狲散，入组时的誓言仿佛一句笑话，更可笑的是居然有人想投到自己门下，大仓挥挥手让横山打发他们走，自己独自一人去看安田。  
“原来你说想做个普通人真的实现了”大仓盯着安田的脸轻笑一下，犹豫了很久将安田久未进食而瘦下来的手握在手里。

快走出住院区时，大仓见安田的主治医生往安田病房方向快步走去，大仓在后面盯着医生的背影直到消失，他才抬起腿往回走。  
门口处安子红着脸在哭，大仓摸摸安子的头看见医生正在确认着什么。  
“安田小姐”医生转过头对着安子说，“恭喜你，你哥哥只要在观察多一晚就可以出院了”  
“谢谢医生！”安子深深地向医生鞠了一躬，回头却发现大仓已经不在了。

（13）  
“hina酱你觉不觉得组长最近心情不错”  
“是murakami！”村上叹了口气，心想横山老是故意欺负他，真讨厌。  
“这不是很好吗，自从安田组长醒了后组长终于肯对组里的事用心多了”  
“村上さん很喜欢组长哦”  
“是崇拜”村上将桌上的账本收回柜子里，“如果以后能变成组长这样强的人就好了…”  
“成为他吗”横山摆弄了一下放在他面前的茶杯，“可不是什么好事啊…”  
“怎么会呢！”村上拍了一下横山的头，“为了早日成为组长那样的人，我可是有加紧锻炼的！”  
横山摸摸被村上打到的地方，眼前的村上仿佛像只炸着毛、露着牙齿对着他哈气的小猫咪一样，有趣极了。  
“哦有锻炼啊那给我看看嘛”说着就要去撩村上的衣摆。  
“你在干什么啦！”村上红着脸躲着横山，横山不依不饶地逗着他。  
“那个不好意思打扰两位”大仓趴在门口看了横山和村上很久，结果这两个人玩的不亦乐乎完全没有注意到他的存在。  
“啊组长”村上推开横山，扯了扯衣服走到大仓面前。  
“等会要出门，来跟你们说一声晚饭不用准备我的份了”  
“组长是要去哪里吗？”  
“嗯…一个熟人那里”

大仓进门就见安田要摔倒，跑过去刚好把安田抱在怀里。  
安田也不出声默默在他怀里挣扎，奈何手脚不受控制似的，无法使力。  
大仓想起安子给自己通话，说到安田因为受到撞击使脑内的肿瘤恶化，手术醒来后的结果是影响到身体活动表现。  
怀里的安田安静下来，大仓稍稍放开低头看见他眼睛都红了。  
低头吻到他的唇，安田睁大眼睛看着大仓，“你在干什么？”  
“你终于肯说话了”  
大仓抱着他把门关上，坐在地上把安田搂在怀里，轻轻地摸了摸他头上的伤疤，自顾自地从脖子处吻下去。  
“okura…你放开我…”  
“安子跟我说了你的情况，她很担心你”  
“……”  
“现在你的状态根本顾不上安田组”  
“…你想怎么样？”  
“让我来保护你”  
“条件是什么？”  
“条件…”大仓将手探进安田的私处，“或许身体也不错…”  
安田在大仓的揉搓下脸憋得通红，久未解放的身体一下子就卸械，微微喘息间被大仓转了个身。  
双腿分开在大仓的腰两旁，大仓掏出自己的私物跟安田的放在一起，过于奇妙的感觉逼得安田再一次硬起。  
大仓修长的手指探进那个未经人事的秘地，等准备的差不多了就换上自己的。  
“不要…”不理安田的抵抗，大仓慢慢进入了他的身体，听着安田由痛苦到慢慢适应的喘息声，大仓试着慢慢动起来。  
“嗯…嗯…”听着在耳边响起的水声，感受着身体深处在动着的物件，安田真的不敢相信，自己居然在跟大仓做着这种事。  
他喜欢我吗？安田疑问，下一秒却被大仓顶到某一个点而大脑空白。  
“啊！”感到安田身体明显抖了一下，大仓便在那个点附近划着圈进攻。  
感受到越来越频繁的收缩，大仓知道差不多了。  
高潮来临的一刻大仓吻住了安田，而安田也回应似的将双手圈到他脖子上。

（14）  
大仓醒来发现自己原来做了好久一场梦，从小时候一直到和安田的第一次，像走马灯一样。  
手边没了安田的重量，定神才发现安田坐在自己身上。  
脖子被一双手握着，力度能够让他轻松挣脱。  
安田的泪一滴一滴地掉到自己的脸上，大仓伸手轻轻帮他拭去泪水。  
“我从小到大参加过无数次葬礼，认识的不认识的，有最亲的也有最仇恨的，到现在唯独不想参加，是yasu你的”  
“如果yasu要杀我，那答应我你要好好活下去”  
“你想做个普通人的愿望基本已经实现了，yasu救过我一次，这条命你拿回去也没关系”  
“不是的”安田控制不住眼泪，“你应该杀了我”  
大仓坐起抱住安田，“没关系，一切都过去了”

（15）  
大仓在医院走廊接到电话，打过来的是大仓安插在安田组的人。  
“少爷，查清楚是安田组少主的指示”  
“明白了”大仓看着手术中的指示灯熄灭，“这件事要保密不能让第二个人知道”  
挂掉电话，大仓坐了一会儿，然后拨通电话。  
“yasu，我父亲过世了……”

Fin


End file.
